Lickitung
Lickitung (リキタング, Rikitangu) is a Normal-type Licking Pokémon that is known to evolve into a Lickilicky when leveled up while knowing Rollout. Apperance :Voice actor: Eric Stuart (both English and Japanese) Lickitung is a bipedal Pokémon with a thick, powerful tail. It has soft, pink skin with semicircular yellow markings on its belly, and fully circular markings on its knees. It has small, beady eyes, and its hands have thumb-claws and circular yellow markings on the undersides. The most famous feature Lickitung possesses is a long prehensile tongue, which it uses to manipulate objects and possibly, to consume them. Aside from being very receptive to all sorts of tastes, its tongue is very dexterous. The tongue is very likely connected to its huge tail, as when it is extended, the tail quivers. Its height is 3'11" and weight is 144.4 lbs. Gender differences Gallery Special abilities The licks from their -long tongue can paralyze foes and leave a tingling sensation. Their saliva is gooey and sticks to everything. Their tongues are shown to be quite strong, as they can lift Trainers with it, which was shown in Deceit and Assist. Behavior These Pokémon appear to be like Slowpoke, rather easy-going and almost dopey, hence having Own Tempo and Oblivious as abilities. They also like to lick things they come across, but get put-off by some sour substances. They do not mean harm when they lick people for food traces. Lickitung also uses its tongue to lick its body clean. Lickitung, being heavy Pokémon, use their weight to their advantage with a large portion of their attacking strategies. For instance, they are capable of using Stomp, Slam or Rollout. Habitat Lickitung are a rare sight, usually staying in dense forests near large bodies of water. They are very rare in Kanto, but seem to be far more common in Johto and Sinnoh. Diet Lickitung uses its tongue to catch prey, and thusly will eat anything and everything that is edible. Major appearances Jessie's Lickitung Lickitung was first seen in Princess Versus Princess. Jessie captured it and used in the Princess Festival Tournament against Misty. After defeating Ash's Pikachu and Ash's Bulbasaur and Brock's Vulpix, it lost to Misty's Psyduck. Jessie accidentally traded her Lickitung for Benny's Wobbuffet in Tricks Of The Trade. Other Multiple Lickitung were among the Pokémon attempting to reach Shamouti Island in The Power of One, with some successfully crossing the ocean, and others remaining stranded. Minor appearances A Lickitung was one of the sick Pokémon in a Pokémon Center in Carrying On!. A Lickitung appeared in Beauty and the Breeder where it participated in a Pokémon breeding competition. A Lickitung was one of the Pokémon competing in the Pokémon Sumo Wrestling in Ring Masters. In Extreme Pokémon!, a Lickitung appeared with its Trainer, participating in the Extreme Pokémon Race. A Lickitung appeared in a flashback in If the Scarf Fits, Wear It! before evolving into Lickilicky. Pokédex entry Lickitung, Licking Pokémon. It uses a tongue that is more than twice the length of its body to battle, as well as to gather food. Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By breeding Category:Pokémon Category:Normal-type Pokémon Category:Single-type Pokémon Category:Male or Female Category:Pink-colored Pokémon Category:White-colored Pokémon Category:Kanto Pokémon Category:2 Evolution-Stage Pokémon Category:Pre-Evolved Pokémon Category:Monster group Pokémon Category:Body style 06 Pokémon